De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !
by laitue
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur la Team Rocket : des petits textes sur les aventures du trio le plus célébre de la Team Rocket. Si Jessie, James et Miaouss sont les héros du recueil Giovanni, Cassidy, Butch et la bande de Sacha pourront aussi intervenir.
1. Une histoire de crédibilité

**Titre : **Une histoire de crédibilité**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **La Team Rocket et Giovanni**  
Rating : **K  
**Disclaimer :** Le jeu Pokemon appartient à Nintendo, l'anime je ne sais pas vraiment mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne possède rien de tout ça.  
**Note : **Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles sur LJ

* * *

Accomplir les missions qu'il leur confie n'est en soit pas si compliqué. Tout ce qu'il leur demande c'est de voler les pokemons les plus puissants possible. S'ils désirent se travestir ou construire des robots géants grand bien leur fasse, tant que l'objectif est atteint. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Il ne peut tolérer plus longtemps qu'ils dilapident son argent en plans foireux.

Jessie proteste, leurs plans sont parfaits. James renchérit en désignant le morveux comme seul responsable de leurs échecs. Miaouss gémit. Avouer se faire battre par un gamin, voilà qui va améliorer leur crédibilité.


	2. Vive la mariée

**Titre : **Vive la mariée**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **James **  
Rating : **K+  
**Disclaimer :** James ne m'appartient pas, la robe non plus d'ailleurs  
**Note : **Écrit pour flo_nelja pour l'édition spécial Haïti de Créerpouraider (pour info une nouvelle édition vient d'être lancée suite aux inondations au Pakistan, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil à la communauté sur LJ) avec comme prompt James/robe de mariée

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu se laisser entrainer dans ce plan. Évidemment, comme la tradition voulait que les jeunes mariées soient les seules à approcher les mélodelfes de ce temple pour porter bonheur à leur couple l'idée de revêtir une robe de mariée était tout à fait logique. Puisqu'il avait l'habitude de se déguiser cela ne devait pas lui poser de problème. Cependant James estimait qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir, notamment l'interdiction absolue de lui faire porter ce genre de chose.

James souleva ses jupons et tourna sur lui-même avant de contempler à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir. C'était horrible : il ressemblait à une grosse meringue.

Décidé à ne pas se laisser humilier de la sorte, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et rejoignit ses acolytes dans la pièce principale de leur repaire secret.

« Il est hors de question que je porte ça ! »

Face au regard sévère de Jessie, James sentit sa résolution faiblir. Néanmoins il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément puis il prit son courage à deux mains.

« Moi c'est la jolie robe avec le corset brodé que je voulais ! »


	3. Après la démolition

**Titre : **Après la démolition...**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **La Team Rocket (mention de Giovanni)**  
Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer :** D'aprés wikipédia tout ça appartient à Satoshi Tajiri et Nintendo  
**Spoiler :** Saison 1, épisode 63 L'arène Team Rocket (Battle of the Badge)  
**Note : **Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles sur LJ

* * *

« Le Boss ne saura rien de tout ça ! » décréta fermement Jessie.

Miaouss et James échangèrent un regard hésitant.

« On a quand même fait exploser son arène.  
- Si encore on s'était contenté d'une petite explosion... Mais là elle a été complètement réduite en ruines.  
- Il va nous tuer ! »

Les trois comparses fondirent en larmes à ce constat.

« Tout ça c'est la faute de Miaouss !  
- Pitié ! Ne dites pas ça au Boss ! Je n'aurais plus aucune chance de prendre la place de Persian ! »

James soupira en croisant son regard suppliant.

« On pourrait accuser Togépi ?  
- Pourquoi pas, on n'en est plus à une excuse foireuse près après tout. »


	4. L'excuse du jour

**Titre : **L'excuse du jour**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Giovanni, Jessie, James et Miaouss (allusion à Sacha et Pikachu)**  
Rating : **K  
**Disclaimer :** D'aprés wikipédia tout ça appartient à Satoshi Tajiri et Nintendo  
**Spoiler :** Saison 1, épisode 63 L'arène Team Rocket (Battle of the Badge)  
**Note : **Écrit pour la communauté mf_100_mots avec pour thèmes « flash » et « excuse »  
**Note Bis : **Ce drabble peut se voir comme la continuité du précédent

* * *

Giovanni soupira.

« Donc, vous avez brillamment défendu l'honneur de mon arène, comme je l'avais demandé, mais un morveux, suite à sa défaite, a ordonné à son Pikachu d'utiliser l'attaque Flash. Déstabilisés par le flash, vous avez lâché la télécommande des explosifs placés je ne sais pourquoi sur le terrain, ce gamin l'a prise et a fait exploser l'arène pour se venger d'avoir perdu. C'est bien ça ? »

Le trio hocha la tête sans la moindre hésitation. Soudainement il ne savait plus ce qui le désespérait le plus : leur incompétence ou leurs excuses aberrantes.


	5. Joyeux Noël, mon cul !

**Titre : **Joyeux Noël, mon cul !**  
Auteur :** laitue**  
Personnages : **La Team Rocket et la bande de Sacha**  
Rating : **K+**  
Disclaimer : **Cher Père Noël je sais que pour le moment ils ne m'appartiennent pas, néanmoins j'aimerais trouver la Team Rocket sous mon sapin. Je promets de bien prendre soin de James et de ne pas trop embêter Jessie, quant à Miaouss mes chats seraient ravis de jouer avec lui.**  
Note : **Écrit pour Calliopel dans le cadre du meme bingo, le prompt était « Joyeux Thanksgiving, mon cul ! ». Comme je trouve que l'esprit de convivialité et de partage sensé symboliser Thanksgiving se rapproche de celui de Noël, je poste cet OS à cette occasion en changeant juste le nom de la fête. Et je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël ^_^

* * *

« J'ai froid !  
- J'ai faim !  
- Je suis fatiguée ! Et je suis encore plus fatiguée de vous entendre ! »

James et Miaouss se baissèrent d'un même mouvement pour éviter la paire de baffes envoyée par Jessie qui, emportée par son élan, glissa et se retrouva la tête la première dans la neige. Déposant le pokémon sur le sol, son acolyte se précipita pour lui venir en aide.

« Jessie ! Ça va ?  
- Raaaah ! J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à nous ?  
- Parce qu'on est des méchants ?  
- Pourtant les autres membres de la Team Rocket n'ont pas l'air de subir autant de défaites que nous, marmonna Miaouss en soufflant sur ses pattes pour les réchauffer.  
- C'est injuste ! Quoiqu'on fasse on finit toujours par être ridiculisés, électrocutés, expédiés à l'autre bout du pays et frigorifiés. Et maintenant on se retrouve à errer dans ce coin paumé sans le moindre moyen de contacter le QG.  
- Et sans provisions aussi. On n'a rien mangé depuis des jours ! geignit James tandis que son estomac émettait un gargouillement sonore.  
- Puis surtout il fait froid ! Mes coussinets ne sont pas faits pour marcher dans la neige.  
- La ferme ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Vous avez encore tout fait raté ! Espèces de... C'est une maison qu'on voit au sommet de cette montagne ? s'exclama la jeune femme en pointant du doigt une forme lointaine derrière ses camarades.  
- On dirait...  
- Et il semblerait qu'il y ait de la fumée qui s'échappe de la cheminée.  
- Mais alors ça veut dire qu'il y a des gens là-bas ! Des gens qui ont probablement un téléphone.  
- Et de la nourriture.  
- Et un fauteuil douillet à proximité d'un bon feu de bois.  
- On est sauvés ! »

**… …**

Après une approche furtive, la Team Rocket se glissa jusqu'à une fenêtre donnant sur la pièce principale du chalet. Le nez collé à la vitre, ils béèrent en découvrant l'identité des occupants de la maison.

« Les morveux !  
- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on les ait retrouvés.  
- Vous avez vu toute cette nourriture ?  
- Oui, il y en a pour une semaine de provisions au moins.  
- C'est notre chance ! Nous allons entrer pendant qu'ils sont occupés à se goinfrer et nous emparer de Pikachu ! »

James et Miaouss échangèrent un regard. Il contemplèrent à nouveau l'énorme volaille baignant dans sa sauce, la tarte au potiron et les divers plats d'accompagnement avec de fixer Jessie avec des yeux larmoyants.

« Ou alors on pourrait juste leur demander de nous faire une petite place au chaud et de nous passer un peu à manger ?  
- Ouais, ça serait une sorte de trêve...le temps de manger.  
- La Team Rocket ne laisse jamais de répit à ses ennemis ! Nous ne serions pas digne de cette redoutable organisation si nous... Jessie s'interrompit en entendant son ventre gargouiller. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par la fenêtre et murmura : Bon peut-être que pour une fois on peut renoncer à nos plans machiavéliques.  
- Génial !  
- Mais du coup on fait quoi ? On frappe à la porte ? »

**… …**

Sacha attrapa une assiette et commença à la remplir de légumes, il tourna la tête vers son pokémon et lui adressa un sourire.

« Tu veux un peu plus de marrons, Pikachu ?  
- Pika ! Pi...  
- Nous sommes de retour !  
- Pour dévorer vos petits fours !  
- Afin de participer à la dégustation !  
- Afin de remplir nos verres de boisson !  
- Encore vous ?  
- Mais c'est pas possible !  
- Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser tranquille un peu ?  
- Pika Pika ! Pikachuuuu !  
- Hé ! N'interrompez pas notre devise !  
- On l'a modifiée exprès pour l'occasion en plus.  
- Vous venez encore essayer de voler Pikachu ?  
- Non, en fait on voudrait manger. C'est tout.  
- On ne vous laissera pas vous emparer de nos pokémon !  
- Mais puisqu'on vous dit qu'on veut juste manger !  
- Je peux avoir une part de tarte ?  
- Ne t'approches pas de Togépi !  
- Mais c'est la tarte qui m'intéresse.  
- Bien sûr ! Vous faites semblant de vouloir partager notre repas de Noël pour pouvoir trouver une occasion de voler nos pokémons.  
- Vous espérez vraiment nous avoir ?  
- On n'est pas si stupides !  
- On vous jure que c'est pas ce que vous croyez, on voulait faire une trêve.  
- Vous avez intérêt à décamper !  
- Mais on n'a pas encore mangé...  
- Ça suffit maintenant vos plans pour voler Pikachu ! s'exclama Sacha en pointant une pokeball dans leur direction. Dracaufeu, attaque déflagration ! »

Apercevant le pokémon dragon se dresser devant eux, la Team Rocket eut un mouvement de recul. Ils échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent d'un commun accord vers la sortie en hurlant.

« Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'enfuit le ventre vide ! »

Une fois hors d'atteinte d'une quelconque attaque, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Je croyais que le principe de cette fête c'était l'entraide et le partage, s'étonna James entre deux respirations bruyantes.  
- Pffff ! Tu parles ces sales morveux sont trop égoïstes pour en tenir compte ! répliqua Jessie en époussetant la neige qui recouvrait son uniforme. Elle tourna les yeux vers le chalet et serra les points avant d'ajouter dans un grognement : Joyeux Noël, mon cul ! »


	6. Vacances méritées

**Titre : **Vacances méritées**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **La Team Rocket et Sacha&cie**  
Rating : **K  
**Disclaimer :** La Team Rocket ne m'appartient pas, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'ils auraient eu droit à des congés bien mérités.  
**Note : **Posté sur mf_100_mots et écrit pour Nelja sur le thème « Jour férié », cependant le drabble a été légèrement remanié avant d'être posté ici parce que je le préfère plus long.

* * *

Vêtus du total look vacancier (chemise hawaïenne, bermuda, lunettes de soleil, tongs et cocktails servis dans une noix de coco sans oublier la petite ombrelle pour la déco) la Team Rocket flânait sur la plage lorsqu'un frisbee percuta James de plein fouet.

« Hey ! Vous pouvez...  
- Les morveux !  
- La Team Rocket !  
- Vous nous avez encore suivi pour voler nos pokémons ?  
- Ouais ! Donnez nous Pikachu si vous voulez récupérer votre frisbee ! » proclama Miaouss.

« NON ! » hurla James en se redressant vivement. « Aujourd'hui c'est férié ! On n'a jamais de vacances ! C'est pas juste ! »

Jessie et Miaouss se dévisagèrent et haussèrent les épaules avant de s'éloigner en entrainant leur acolyte sous le regard abasourdi des morveux.

« Il a raison.  
- C'est pas comme si on n'arrivait pas à les retrouver en plus. »


	7. Confusion vestimentaire

**Titre :**Confusion vestimentaire**  
Auteur****:**laitue**  
Personnages****:**Giovanni, sa secrétaire, un nouveau sbire (qui ne risque pas de faire long feu)**  
Rating****:**K  
**Disclaimer****:** Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais laissé Giovanni porter cet uniforme horrible si j'avais été à la tête de la Team Rocket ?  
**Note****:** Écrit pour la communauté mf_100_mots avec pour thème « bagage » et puis surtout parce que je suis sidérée par le nouvel uniforme de Giovanni dans la saison _Best __Wishes_. Ils l'ont transformé en groom ! Sérieusement Gio, où est passé ta classe de leader de la Team Rocket ? … Oui bon ok j'admets qu'en même temps le costume orange fallait oser quand même !

* * *

L'homme haussa un sourcil en contemplant le bagage posé à ses pieds.

« Vous attendez quoi pour le monter dans ma chambre ?

- C'est votre boulot, non ? Pourquoi vous attendriez dans le couloir dans cette tenue si c'est pas pour porter les bagages ?  
- Nouvelle recrue ? »

Le sbire acquiesça tandis qu'une porte s'ouvrait derrière lui.

« Monsieur Giovanni, l'hélicoptère arrive.  
- Gio... Le sbire blêmit en fixant la secrétaire d'un regard horrifié. Pardon Boss...Je...savais pas... »

Se promettant de lui apprendre la hiérarchie, Giovanni esquissa un rictus tandis que le gamin s'éloignait à reculons. La secrétaire lui lança un coup d'œil interloqué.

« Un problème ?  
- Non. … Quoique je commence à avoir des doutes sur ces nouveaux uniformes. »


	8. Muscles et cerveau

**Titre : **Muscles et cerveau**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Miaouss, Jessie (et James)**  
Rating : **K+  
**Disclaimer :** Il est évident que je ne possède ni Miaouss, ni Jessie (ni James).  
**Note : **Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles

* * *

« C'est parce que, contrairement à vous, je suis utile grâce à mon intelligence que je n'ai pas à me fatiguer à creuser des trous. Vous êtes les muscles et moi le cerveau, et ça fonctionne très bien comme ça » proclama Miaouss en s'asseyant au bord du piège que ses acolytes s'acharnaient à creuser.

Il s'allongea sur le sol et observa les nuages un moment avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil aux humains.

« Dépêchez vous un peu, les morveux ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! »

Une veine palpita sur le front de Jessie. Bondissant hors du trou, elle lui assena un violent coup de pelle.

« Maintenant tu la fermes et tu creuses ! »

Miaouss trouvait cela déplorable mais lorsque les muscles usaient d'arguments aussi frappant, le cerveau ne pouvait qu'obtempérer.


	9. Motivation des troupes

**Titre : **Motivation des troupes**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **James, Jessie et Miaouss**  
Rating : **K+  
**Disclaimer :** Nintendo est le propriétaire des trois idiots ^^  
**Note : **Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles

* * *

« C'est déjà la quatrième fois cette semaine qu'ils font exploser notre ballon. Et on est seulement mercredi, gémit James dans un soupir désespéré.  
- J'en ai marre de me faire ridiculiser par ces morveux, renchérit Jessie en se laissant tomber à côté de son acolyte.  
- La prochaine fois on les aura ! »

Un silence désabusé accueillit l'exclamation de Miaouss.

« Ok perdre c'est douloureux...  
- Surtout physiquement.  
- … mais on doit capturer Pikachu !  
- C'est sa faute si on perd toujours.  
- Ce qui signifie qu'il est puissant. Le Boss nous récompensera pour sa capture.  
- Et on aura une promotion !  
- On sera riches ! »


	10. Tension sexuelle ?

**Titre : **Tension...sexuelle ?**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Sacha, Pierre, Ondine, Jessie/James**  
Rating :** T  
**Disclaimer :** D'aprés wikipédia tout ça appartient à Satoshi Tajiri et Nintendo. Si Jessie et James m'appartenaient, ils seraient mariés depuis longtemps (et James porterait la robe lors du mariage) ^^  
**Note : **Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles sur LJ

* * *

« Ils devraient baiser, ça les détendrait. »

Sacha lâcha la Team Rocket des yeux pour fixer Pierre d'un regard horrifié.

« Quoi ?!  
- Bah oui. Un peu de sexe souderait davantage leur équipe et leur permettrait de se débarrasser de toute cette tension. Jessie arrêterait probablement de hurler sur James après ça.  
- Sans compter que pendant ce temps ils nous laisseraient tranquille. » rajouta Ondine.

Ils esquissèrent une grimace lorsque Jessie décida de ponctuer ses reproches d'une paire de baffes.

« Le pauvre...  
- Cela dit, leurs problèmes de couple ne nous concernent pas.  
- Oui, on ferait mieux de ne pas s'en mêler. »


End file.
